1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lateral support device system for canister-launched missile, more particularly, to a lateral support device system of a canister-launched missile for removing the clearance between a missile and a canister thereby inducing no relative movement therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
For all the lateral support device system for canister-launched missile developed up to the present, there always exist some clearances between the inner surface of the canister and the outer surface of missile. Therefore, some lateral movement of the missile relative to the canister occurs during the handling, transportation and operation, and the lateral movement causes the harmful effects on the missile and the missile detent.
Sabots are installed on an outer circumferential surface of the missile so that they can support the missile when the missile is insertedly installed and operated in the canister, and guide the missile within the canister when the missile is launched from the canister. The sabots allow a gap between the missile and the canister in order to prevent the missile from being caught in the canister when it is moved therein. In this respect, however, the gap causes vibrations and shocks of the missile within the canister when the missile is transported, handled and operated, and thus, resulting in a breakdown of the missile.